The Bloody Forest
This is a story written by Holly. It is for Tigerleaf Snowfur's contest! This story is rated worse, or possibly extreme. Prologue Scourge was in the heat of battle, fighting the clan cats. Cats' bodies were littered everywhere, while cats clawed at one another, seemingly oblivious to their dead family and friends. Looking for another cat to be his next victim, Scourge noticed the flamed colored tom the forest cats looked up to, Firestar. Clawing his way through all the cats in his path, he made his way towards the cat. He felt cold fury well up inside him, and he wanted to claw the tom to shreds. When he was closer to Firestar than before, Scourge leapt at him, his long claws unsheathed. he landed on the flame colored tom's back, and immediately began to claw at him. Firestar cried out in suprise, he had been fighting another cat, so he hadn't noticed BloodClan's leader behind him. Blood ran down his back, and Scourge's claws left long claw-marks on his back. Scourge clawed at Firestar's neck, making the large tom bleed even more heavily. The fiery tom weakened, and Scourge took the opportunity to catch him off balance. Leaping off Firestar's back, Scourge leapt at Firestar's foreleg, biting down hard on it. Firestar yowled in pain, falling to the ground, less blood flowing from his wounds. He looked at the smaller cat, eyes wide. "Well, well, time for you to die, just like that arrogant Tigerstar! Before you die though..." Scourge whispered in Firestar's ear. "Everycat! Watch the death of your 'fearless' leader. Forest cats, this is your doom!" He yowled into the fighting around him, his voice somewhat loud. Cats stopped fighting to watch Scourge and Firestar, one of which who was on the ground, bleeding. BloodClan cats walked towards Scourge, surrounding him, then crouched, facing away from him. They did this so that if the forest cats tried to stop Scourge, they could easily kill the forest cats. They were crouching so the forest cats could still see their leaders demise. Scourge raised his paw, ready to strike Firestar's neck, a fatal blow, when a sand colored shecat cried out, "No!" she cried out, rushing forward, before another forest cat, a gray tom stopped her. "Stop, Sandstorm, there's nothing we can do!" The tom growled, tears in his eyes. "But, Graystripe! We have to save Firestar!" Sandstorm cried out, tears flowing from her eyes. Graystripe shook his head, expression grim, "We can't, we'd be killied!" Scourge looked at them, then hissed, "Well, would you two please be quiet? Or do I need to silence you like I will to Firestar?" The forest cats both shook their heads, eyes scared. "Good." Scourge raised his paw again, before swinging it at the leader of the forest cats. Firestar seemed to cry out in pain, but soon his eyes clouded, blood slowly flowing from the wound. Scourge had killed him just as easily as he had Tigerstar. Cries erupted from around them, as forest cats looked at their dead leader, eyes wide. "Anyone who doesn't obey me will end up just like him. Any takers?" Scourge asked, eyes scanning the cats around him. "No? Good." Chapter 1 Bloodkit stirred from her nest, waking up. Her brother Redkit was next to her, still asleep. Her mother Dawn wasn't in the den, so she must be out hunting, or patrolling. Sitting up, Bloodkit licked her paw, she wasn't tired anymore, but needed permission to set foot out of the nursery, leader Scourge's orders. She sighed, rolling onto her back, making Redkit sleep, though he was always a deep sleeper, so he didn't seem to notice. She looked around the den, looking at the high roof, the soft nests, and the smoothe stone walls. The entrance was the entrance of a cave, with ferns hanging from the outide, sheltering them from the rain and wind. "Why are you awake, young kit?" A voice mewed from the corner of the den. "The adult cats should be the only ones awake right now." The cat who was speaking was that of a queen, with thick ginger fur and deep green eyes. She still hadn't had her kits, so she was huge! "Well, I dunno... I guess I just am not tired anymore, maybe I slept too much, Foxtail." Bloodkit looked at the ground, embarassed. "Clawheart did let me sleep a bit early..." The older cat nodded, "That makes sense." She flicked her long, fluffy tail. Her green eyes were troubled, and Bloodkit believed she should know why, but couldn't place a paw on it... "Oh my gosh... Is it really today?" Bloodkit asked, eyes wide. If she were right, her whole world was about to change... "Yes, the Chosing, otherwise known as the Return. The day when Scourge decides our fate." The queen's voice shook and she looked around the den. "If you ask me, the kits should be left out of it, it's scary even for a fully grown she-cat." "I wonder who will return... Maybe Bramblepaw will!" Bloodkit cried out happily. "Maybe, though I don't like him. I can't believe Scourge doesn't mind him, after all, he is from the Clan of Thunder... And he let's him near his daughter too!" The older shecat sighed. "I don't mind him..." Bloodkit said slowly. "Well, you're crazy not to. He's a horrible influence you know. Moon is as insane as her father."